


Kneel.

by fxlminare



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gratuitous Smut, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxlminare/pseuds/fxlminare
Summary: Maze x female reader story with these two prompts: "Don't close your eyes. I want you to look at me when you cum." and "Kneel and suck like a good girl."
Relationships: Mazikeen (Lucifer TV) & Reader, Mazikeen (Lucifer TV)/Reader
Kudos: 39





	Kneel.

You had been hooking up with Maze for months now, almost since you met. It was easy with her: no ties, no pressure, and definitively a lot of fun; it was so different than with anyone else to the point to which you found yourself thinking of her when you hooked up with someone else. It was better with Maze, she knew where and how to touch you to have you cumming time after time all night if you let her; or how to tease until she had had you begging on your knees. She also had more knowledge about the human body than you could have ever anticipated, which meant she had a couple of tricks up her sleeve. She knew now the limits your body could reach regarding pain tolerance and how far she could push you. You liked the power play as much as the next person and, quite frankly, just thinking of allowing Maze to dominate you always got you going.

\- "Well, if it isn't my favorite human."

\- "Careful with how loud you say that, Maze," -you stood in front of her at the bar at Lux, she already putting a glass in front of you with the drink she knew you'd want- "people could start thinking you do like humans."

\- "I like some." -she leaned on the bar- "One in particular more than the rest."

\- "Lucky them."

You picked your drink, taking a sip as you turned around, enjoying the attention Maze gave you, soon having her leaning against the counter beside you, both of you keeping your eye on the people in the club; Lucifer landed eyes on you, smiling widely as he did, inviting you to join him and the women around him. You knew what he meant but you had your eyes on someone else, so you shook your head and he understood, looking at Maze and then at you, standing up with a smirk on his lips and holding a pair of keys in front of you.

\- "Why don't you take her for a ride, huh?" -he offered the keys to Maze- "Fix some of this tension that's been resolved more times than even I anticipated but that keeps arising every time you're in the same room."

\- "Oh, Lucifer, shut up and get over it."

\- "Get over what?"

\- "You can't be everyone's first choice just because you're the devil." -you grabbed the keys and pulled Maze with you by the waistband of her pants- "Some of us have better taste."

\- "Ouch."

You had no clue why Lucifer had the keys to Maze's motorbike but you weren't going to complain, Maze soon being the one to pull you to the elevator, grabbing your hips after she pressed the button to the garage and forcing you against the wall.

\- "It didn't take you long to come back to me."

\- "You're just too good."

\- "I am."

By the time you reached her bike, you could already feel the wet spot on your underwear, biting your tongue as you jumped on it behind her, Maze smirking at you as she felt you moving your hips against the seat as she started it, welcoming the vibration, knowing it would only get better once you got to her house; just thinking of Maze made you wet so having her right beside you was not helping keep you focused on anything else.

As you got to her place, her hands landed on your ass, stumbling towards the front door as you kissed, eating each other's mouths, not knowing how she managed to open the door but soon finding yourself in her bedroom, ripping each other's clothes off without wasting another second, Maze's hands on your boobs making you weak in the knees.

\- "Kneel and suck like a good girl."

You glared at Maze, licking your lips, eyeing her up and down as she stood only in that damned corset that made her body look insane while you stood in your underwear. You forced your mouth over hers, pushing her back, stumbling until her back hit the wall; you knew she was letting you have the upper hand but you still found it so hot that you could overpower her even if just for a second before she pushed you down, kneeling in between her legs as she opened them for you, your hands settling on her thighs as you licked her skin, from her knee to her hip bone, planting a kiss just over her clit, smelling her arousal than only made you even hornier than you already were.

\- "Good girl."

You weren't as much of an expert as Maze was, obviously, but you had hooked up with her enough times to know by heart exactly what she liked and how she wanted you to eat her out, so you did, humming after the first swipe of your tongue over her, closing your eyes as you felt your pussy clench with anticipation, using your fingers to separate her folds and gain better access, eating her out and sucking and licking, making it more sloshy and wet, easing your movements, Maze's hand landing on your head to keep you there, moving your eyes to look up at her.

\- "That's it."

You felt her moving her hips against your mouth, almost fucking your face but not quite, moving your hands to her ass to force her still, nibbling gently on her clit, gaining a grunt from her before you landed on your back on the floor, Maze straddling your middle and rubbing herself anywhere she could before you forced her on her back, kissing her hard and shoving a couple of fingers inside her, smiling to yourself as you bit her neck, watching as Maze reached her first high of the night, knowing that gave you the upper hand, allowing her to rub herself against your hand as she came down from it.

\- "Someone was horny." -you chuckled as you moved your hands to her corset.

\- "And someone will be punished."

Before you knew it, you were on the bed with Maze on top of you, her hands all over your body keeping your mind busy, ripping the corset off her a second before she exposed your completely, kissing you hard, her hands moving up your arms, pinning them over your head and you thought you'd be playing until you felt a rope around them, Maze jumping to the side with her damned stability and tying you to the bed. You kicked and complained but soon your ankles had ropes around them and you were completely tied to the bed.

\- "Remember your safe word?"

You nodded as Maze stood in front of you wondering how she was going to go now, your mind running wild with possibilities, you pussy aching for attention, trying to close your legs to gain some friction but failing, making Maze laugh as she jumped on the bed, kissing you, laying on top of you and playing with you like you'd only allow her. All her attention focused on your boobs until your nipples were completely erect and sore from her lips; you were sure there'll be a pool in between your legs by now, begging Maze to eat you out and, to your surprise, she obliged, moving down your stomach, planting wet kisses all over your skin until she got to your pubic bone, looking up at you as she licked her lips. You knew she could smell how horny you were but that didn't make you shy, that only turned you on even more.

\- "Maze, Maze, fuck!"

You fisted your hands to your sides, your legs threatening to close but the ties on your ankles keeping you in place as Maze chuckled, enjoying watching you struggle against them as she expertly used her tongue on you slowly, torturing you with such care, you felt your body burning, unable to focus as her hands moved down your thighs, squeezing and massaging your skin, one of them moving up your stomach, a whine falling from your lips as she played with your erect nipple. Maze knew your body so well, nibbling softly on your skin.

\- "Don't close your eyes, Y/N." -her commanding voice made you raise your head and open your eyes as much as it was hard to keep them on her, her hand moving down your entrance, two of her fingers circling you, teasing you, moving inside you ever so slightly- "I want you to look at me when you cum."

\- "I can't... I ca... can't."

\- "Do I have to make you?"

She was now fingering you, the sounds coming out of her fingers going in and out of you making you wetter, her mouth moving down to your chest as she moved up your body, you struggling to keep your eyes open as much as you wanted to obey because you didn't want her to deny you when you were so close.

\- "Oh, Y/N, you look so pretty like this."

\- "Maze..."

\- "You like this, don't you?"

You had no clue how many fingers she was using at this point, feeling your high about to reach you, throwing your head back on the bed, fisting the sheets, and trying to force your hips up against her hand with eyes shut hard, forgetting all about Maze's last command. A mistake.

You felt her move from in between your legs, your clit aching for the final push, moving your body any way you could trying to just get the smallest friction but finding none for there was nothing for you there, pulling on your restraints, feeling the bed sink next to your outer leg, maze hand on your knee and her mouth on your thigh, marking you there.

\- "Maze!"

\- "I told you to keep your eyes open." -she chuckled, opening your eyes and biting your lower lip as you ate her with your eyes- "You fail? I punish you."

You whined annoyed, cursing loudly as you fought the ropes. Just a tiny bit of friction was all you wanted, aware of Maze following your every move, knowing she enjoyed your struggle, seeing as she moved her hand down her body and in between her legs from the corner of your lip, trying not to pay her any attention; that is until she straddled your leg, biting your lower lip as her hands landed on your stomach, feeling her rubbing herself against your thigh, feeling her skin and her hair and her wetness against you. You hated that your hands were tied because you wanted to land your hands on her ass so badly.

\- "Will you obey this time?" -Maze grabbed your chin in her hand, forcing you to watch her, a low moan falling from her lips, forcing a slower pace, wanting to torture you a bit more- "Or do I keep playing with you all night?"

\- "I'll behave."

You felt her knee against your pussy, but not able to move much to get your friction as she forced you down on the bed, her lips soon on yours, her body almost resting over your own, her mouth devouring yours with such hunger, you thought she could actually eat you if she wanted. You wouldn't care. She straddled your hips as you licked your lips, thinking she was going to ride your face but, instead, she simply rubbed herself against your lower stomach, her hands on your boobs, massaging your soft skin and pinching.

\- "Maze, please!"

\- "What do you want, Y/N?"

\- "Fuck me!"

Maze smiled, that grin that made you weak, moving her hair over her shoulder, moving lower on your body until her pussy stood right over yours, lowering herself on you, you moaning as you felt her against you, fighting your restrains because all you wanted to do what touch her. Maze started grinding herself against you, a high whine leaving your lips as you felt your whole body on fire, trying to move against Maze. Her wet pussy rubbing against your own and the wet sounds coming from it made you hornier than you had been in a while, curses leaving your lips until you felt Maze's hand on your chin.

\- "Eyes open, Y/N."

\- "Maze, fuck."

\- "You're so wet."

She leaned closer to you, your nipples rubbing against her own as her tongue made way inside your mouth, kissing her back with hunger, moaning against each other's mouths, Maze sucking on your tongue as you got closer to your first high of the night and Maze held back on her second one, wanting to make you cum first to assert her dominance again, forcing herself harder against you until you screamed as you came, your body spasming under hers, but she didn't stop, she kept grinding on you, slowing down just enough to make you think she was moving away but as soon as you focused back on her, for you had closed your eyes as you came down from your orgasm, you saw the grin on her lips.

\- "I'm not done with you."

\- "Fuck me."

You rose your hips as much as the restrains allowed you, moving them from side to side as Maze let out a low grunt, her eyes growing impossibly darker before she rocked her hips against your own at a torturous pace, fucking you in the best way possible, the restrains on your hands gone as you heard a knife hit the floor so you wasted no tide to land your hands on her ass, squeezing her skin and mimicking her rhythm, making her lower down on you so your clits rubbed against each other, her mouth just above yours but unable to kiss you as her high reached her a second before yours did. You forced her hips against your own, pushing her ass down to keep her there as you felt your clit pulsating against her. Fuck, why would you want to fuck anyone else?

\- "Good girl." -Maze rose her head, swapping her tongue over your lips, your mouth taking her in and kissing her, your hands moving up her body, and Maze knew exactly what you wanted- "Someone is hungry tonight."

\- "Fuck, yes." -you grinned, pushing her on her back- "Where's that box of toys."


End file.
